HTTYD: Watching the movie
by FFA Member
Summary: The title says it all. The goddess Frigg has teleported all of Berk to a theater to watch their own movie.


**I'm rewriting this fanfic. When I had written the last one, I was busy with my goat business, going to DC with FFA and getting ready to move to Alaska. I was reading my last HTTYD fanfic, and it wasn't very good. Once I get this one up, I'll delete that other one. Enjoy!**

Hiccup laid down on a soft patch of lush green grass. He stared up at the blue sky, there were a couple of white puffy clouds, but, it was mostly clear. The young riderlooked over to the right of him, Toothless laid sound asleep. A near by song bird sung it's heart out, filling the world with it's joy. today was one of those days that made you happy to be alive. He let out a sigh, today wasn't that perfect for me. Hiccup was the only one in training who was able to defeat the Zippleback...Okay, he didn't really defeat it, hi just kind of used a trick that he had learned from Toothless.

A bright white light flashed over the land, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. When Hiccup opened them again, he was in a large room with weird looking chairs. i looked around, it looked like the entire village was standing in here.

"You guys are probably wondering why I called you all here. I have seen a poor child struggle long enough. He has never had anyone who has ever cared for him until now." A females voice sounded.

"Who are you?" Stoick demanded

"My name is Frigg, I have brought you here to show you the story of one of you own." "Please find the seat that has your name on it." When no one moved to find their seat, the goddess shouted "NOW!" Reluctantly everyone moved to find their seat.

Hiccup's POV

I sighed when I found that my seat was next to my fathers.

"Thank you, now if you would all look up at the wall, you will soon be watching a movie" Everyone jumped when the wall showed a picture of water and the front part of Berk.

 **"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."**

Stoick glared at Hiccup, there was no way his son could feel that way.

I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. This was not going to turn out very well.

 **"We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**  
 **The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have miceor mosquitoes. We have..."**  
 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

 **A door is pulled a DRAGON swoops directly toward it,**

 **BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through theslats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **"Dragons"**

"Wow, who would have thought useless could look so scared. Oh wait, he always looks like that." Snotlout said, laughing.

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. "Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues." Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. On Hiccup darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle. "My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."**

Stoick glanced over at Hiccup, then back at the screen. He never really realized how it sounded until now.

 **"Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that." Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **"Arggghhhhh! Mornin'!" Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **Enter STOICK,the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd. "Hiccup!? What is he doing out again?!"**

"Don't you ever do what your told? You could have been carried off," Stoick said sternly.

"And miss all the fun?" I asked dryly.

 **"What are you doing out?! Get inside!" The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and Turns to the sky, searching. "That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?" Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky**. **"Yes I do." An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **"What have we got?" Stoick asked**

"I know, I know, I know." Tuffnut shouted, "there are Gronkles."

"There is also a imaginary Night Furry that Hiccup ""shot down"" Snotlout said, making everyone laugh.

My race went beat red, if only I could tell them the truth. But, if this video showed this stuff so far, it's most likely going to show how I shot down Toothless.

 **"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Replied one of the vikings.**

 **"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.**

 **"None so far."**

 **Stoick nodded, "Good."**

 **"Hoist the torches!" A male viking shouted.**

 _[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_

 _TBC_


End file.
